


A Many Splendored Thing

by morgan_cian



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-27
Updated: 2008-01-27
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Nick/Greg goodness.  All standard disclaimers apply.  I just want to play in the sandbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Many Splendored Thing

Nick was in a bad mood.  Everything that could go wrong, went wrong.  It was Murphy's Law run amok.  First off, he was late for work.  He was never late for work.  But it was his lover's day off and it had been so hard to leave the warmth of the bed and the even warmer body that had been wrapped around him like a vine.  Secondly, he spilled his coffee on his favorite shirt when he had to slam on his breaks on his way to work.  Some moron had decided not to wait for the "Walk" sign.  Oh no, he scooted right into the middle of on-coming traffic.  His case was a simple B & E, the perp did not even try to talk his way out of it.  So did he get another case? No, he was told to work on the back log of cold cases.  When he did decide to take a break, his lunch was taken by mistake.  He did not even want to know what was in the unmarked container.

Nick was quite simply in a bad mood.  He unlocked the front door to his and his partner's home, fully expecting to find the wreck left behind by his lover's day off.  What he found was a darkened room, with a single lit candle.  He felt long slender arms wrap around his waist and soft lips press against his neck.

Nick let his weight sag into the warm body holding him. 

"I have a bath prepared and food warming on the stove." The whisper caused his body to shiver.

"How did you know?" Nick asked turning to look into large brown eyes that seemed to glow in the candlelight.

Greg kissed him sweetly taking his breath away.  "I have my sources."

"Warrick?"

The slightly taller man huffed in laughter, "Catherine."  Nick rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let me take care of you." Greg said quietly pressing his forehead against Nick's.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."  


  



End file.
